


Control

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to be in control. </p>
<p>Mahalo to my awesome beta- jenthetrulysly- for all her encouragement and her friendship- you are the best!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenthetrulysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/gifts).



 

McGarrett sat back in the deck chair, raising the beer bottle to his mouth before taking a long tug at the cold liquid as he stared unseeingly ahead to the ocean beyond. His eyes were immune to the natural beauty before him as his thoughts kept drifting back to the night before and to his lover. It had been the first night that they had been able to spend together after Danny’s near brush with death from Sarin and his own arrest.

The Navy SEAL’s breathing quickened as he remembered his lover’s desperate need to be in control after all that he had endured over the last few days.  It was a need that he could understand, one that he himself experienced frequently.  A brutal, dominating kiss had halted the ex-Jersey detective’s rant and soon Steve felt himself arching into Danny’s touch as the shorter man kissed and nipped at Steve’s uncovered skin as he undressed him inch by inch. McGarrett shivered at the memory of his lover’s touch, of that wicked mouth and those deft fingers driving him insane, slowly and methodically teasing him with the promise of what was to come until he had surrendered and given in to the impulse to beg.

“Please Danny,” he moaned when he felt his legs get pushed wider apart and he shivered in excitement. “Please.”

Even now he could still feel the erotic burn as Danny greedily took what had been offered. His lover entered him, filling him completely before slowly building a rhythm that drove him closer to the brink of completion with each stroke, making stars explode behind his eyes as the detective found his prostate. He opened his eyes to find his lover’s intense stare on him, gritting his teeth as he reached between their bodies to roughly grab at Steve’s cock.

“Not yet, McGarrett.” Danny growled between the sounds of their passion, “Not until I say so.”

Only after Steve felt Danny reach his climax was his own completion allowed. He tumbled over the edge, crying out Danny’s name in ecstasy as he came harder than he had ever came before as they stilled, before Danny leaned down to kiss him with enough force to melt steel.

Sighing in contentment, McGarrett took another sip of his beer before he lowered the bottle and stared out across the ocean, smiling as the vivid mental images gave way to the majestic scenery before him. He could definitely understand the desperate need and was glad that he had yielded to Danny’s impulse for control.


End file.
